Williams
is a recurring minor enemy throughout the Double Dragon series, often appearing alongside Roper. Appearances ''Double Dragon Williams is the first enemy that the player faces in the original ''Double Dragon. He is notably seen during the opening sequence, being the one who punches Marian in the stomach and carries her away with the rest of the Black Warriors. Throughout the course of the game the player will face a variety of Williamses in different outfit colors and skin tones, varying with each mission. Williams' techniques include a body blow (the same one he uses on Marian) and a jump kick. In addition to fighting unarmed, he sometimes carries a weapon such as a baseball bat, a throwing knife or a dynamite stick. In the Mode B minigame of the NES version, Williams' techniques consist of a right hook, a left body blow, a low kick and knee kick which he performs while jumping or running. The Player 1 Williams wears blue jeans and a yellow shirt, while the Player 2 version wears white jeans and a red shirt. His name is shortened to Will on the character selection screen. ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge In the arcade version of ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge, Williams' character design has been to give him a wilder look. His fighting style remains relatively unchanged from the previous game, but now he approaches the player by running or doing cartwheels. Additionally, he also possesses the ability to throw shovels (a weapon which replaces the baseball bat) and can do knife throws while jumping. The color of his outfit changes in each stage. In the NES version, the weapons he uses are a steel pipe and throwing knives. The steel pipe functions the same way as the shovel, but unlike the arcade version, he never throws it away. He also loses the jumping knife throw move. ''Super Double Dragon In ''Super Double Dragon, Williams wears green camouflage and a yellow vest as his default color instead of his tank top and jeans wardrobe from the previous games. His role as the standard cannon fodder enemy remains relatively unchanged. The darker skinned variants of Williams tend to be the ones who carry weapons in this game (with only a few exceptions). There's also a rare variant who wears light green pants that match the colors of his vest. ''Double Dragon Advance Williams' character design and role in ''Double Dragon Advance is relatively identical to the original arcade game, but gains additional abilities such as the ability to pick up and throw large objects that previously available only to Abobo and Roper in the original. The red tank top wearing Williams tend to carry either: a nunchaku or a pair of kali sticks, but they themselves never actually use those weapons. ''Double Dragon'' (mobile) As usual, Williams is a standard lesser enemy member of the Black Warriors. His buddies Bret, Kent and Frank are reskins of him. His description in this game states that he is married to Linda. ;Personal data *'Age': 25 *'Height': 177 cm *'Weight': 72 kg *'Hobbies': Baseball ''Double Dragon Neon Williams is one of the few classic villains to appear in Double Dragon Neon alongside Linda and Abobo. The initial Williamses in Neon roughly resemble the ones from the original Double Dragon and appear alongside African-American variants who resemble actor Jim Kelly (a nod to Williams' namesake from Enter The Dragon). Throughout the game, the player will fight other texture-swapped variants of Williams in addition to the standards, such as the kung-fu uniform-wearing variants in Missions 5 and 6, lab coat-wearing variants in Missions 7 and 8, and undead versions in Mission 9. Starting from Mission 8, Williams will sometimes try to shoot the player with their gun. They are also the only enemy in the game that can use a gun. Skullmageddon, the main antagonist of the game, makes constant remarks at the expendable nature of these characters. Gallery Artworks and portraits Williams - 07.gif|'Williamss artwork used in most manuals for ''Double Dragon Williams - 08.jpg|'Williamss artwork from the Master System manual for ''Double Dragon Williams - Double Dragon (SMS) - 01.png|'Williams' kidnapping Marian from the Master System manual for Double Dragon Williams - 09.png|'Williamss portrait from the ZX Spectrum manual for ''Double Dragon Chardd2neswilliamsmug.gif|'Williamss portrait from the Famicom manual for ''Double Dragon II Williams - 10.png|'Williamss artwork from the ''Super Double Dragon manual SDD Williams Artwork.jpg|'Williams portrait from the ''Return of Double Dragon manual Williams - 03.png|Concept art and basic model from Double Dragon Neon Sprites Williams - 04.png|''Double Dragon'' (arcade) Williams - 05.png|''Double Dragon'' (NES) Williams - 06.png|'Williams' in the "Mode B" versus game in Double Dragon (NES) Chardd2arcwilliams.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (arcade) Charwilliamsdd2.gif|''Double Dragon II: The Revenge'' (NES) Charsddwilliams.gif|''Super Double Dragon'' Williams - 11.jpg|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Williams - 01.png|In-game model from Double Dragon Neon Williams - 02.png|Alternate in-game model from Double Dragon Neon resembling actor Jim Kelly from Enter the Dragon Trivia *Williams is named after Jim Kelly's character from the film Enter the Dragon. *According to his bio in Double Dragon for iOS/Android, which is a remake/retelling of the first game, he is married to Linda. *In Double Dragon Neon, Williams is voiced by Kurt Conde and Len Smith (who also voices Abobo and the Shopkeeper). Category:Black Dragon Clan Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Renegades Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon enemies Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV enemies Category:Double Dragon (mobile) enemies Category:Double Dragon Advance enemies Category:Double Dragon Neon enemies Category:Super Double Dragon enemies Category:Wander of the Dragons enemies